Many devices, for example portable devices, comprise movable parts. For example, a camera may comprise a lens arrangement with lenses movable for zooming or focusing, a cell phone may comprise a removable SIM card, battery or memory card, and a hard disk drive comprises a movable disk head to read data from a rotating disk. Other apparatuses may comprise other movable parts.
When such an apparatus is for example subjected to shocks or dropped to the floor, such movable parts are susceptible to be damaged, cause damage or at least cause inconveniences. For example, a disk head of a hard disk drive may crash into a rotating disk of the hard disk drive thus destroying data, lenses in a camera may be damaged, a battery, SIM card or memory card in a cell phone may be slightly loosened such that electrical contacts are interrupted etc.
Therefore, there is a need for devices to prevent or reduce the risk of such damages and inconveniences.